It Was Not My Lips You Kissed, It Was My Soul
by Marie-626
Summary: A dancer in the king's palace. He falls for her, but when something is revealed about her life he's not sure if he can risk his reputation for her. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The courtyard was filled with nobles, lords and ladies for no occasion at all. The newly appointed king was just in the mood for a party. He lay in the center of the courtyard being fanned by beautiful women who giggled and offered him refreshments.

She was led to him, trying to keep a smile on her face as she approached the king. She was clad in tight pants that clung to her body, and a top designed to cover as little of her chest as possible.

"Splendid" The 18 year old boy said clapping his hands in excitement. His charm was overpowering with his gorgeous blue eyes and choppy black hair, it was hard not to like him, at first.

The girl dropped to her knees and bowed to the king.

"Milord it is an honor" She said.

"Yes yes, now dance for me"

She stood up and the band began to play, her body moving in sync with the rhythm. She leaned close to take his hand and pull him up close to her while she shook her hips into him.

-

Nearby watching was a pretty blonde who's face was filled with anger, and jealousy.

Her feelings for the king were newly developed ever since he had come into power, but they were strong. Her gown showed her role as a countess, jewels embedded in her headband. This 'entertainer' was getting much to close to her future husband.

Marie was the king's fiancé chosen by the boy's father before he died.

"Enough!" She called clapping her hands and approaching the king. Danielle stopped dancing as was commanded and the king walked towards Marie.

"Tristan you look so sexy when you dance." She whispered into his ear. Her fingers ran through his hair to touch his crown... Soon his wealth would be hers as well.

"I'd love to see you in her attire" He whispered back laughing softly.

"Tonight" She murmured back.


	2. Chapter 2

The king's servant handed Daniella a bag full of coins and ushered her back into the market.

"You will only be allowed to return if he calls for you by name" She was informed.

'Stupid rule' she thought walking through the markets attracting the eyes of many men.

Her work days in the streets hadn't produced much and now she had lost an opportunity at the palace.

She covered herself in a black cloak and entered the nearest tavern.

Chatting with the bartender she began to drink.

"...And now I've got to earn my own keep, no family, no money and nobody pays for entertainment anymore" She cried.

The bartender smiled. "Perhaps I can help you, for I know a way you can make an awful lot more than you're making now, and you'll only have to work at nights."

She smiled and finished her ale, "I'll need a place to stay for the night" She said handing him a few gold coins, and he led her to her room.

-

She danced but he didn't enjoy it as much as he had in the morning. Tristan tried to smile however to please Marie but she wasn't buying it.

She moved closer and locked her lips onto his and kissed him passionately.

"You like?" She asked after she pulled away, continuing to shake in his face.

He nodded.

"Stop lying to me Tristan" She said annoyed. "Fine if I can't pleasure you then goodnight" She said and left the room angry.

He sighed. Quickly rising to his feet he changed into simple peasants clothing and headed towards the stables and mounted his horse. Riding out into the market he entered the tavern and sat down.

"An ale if you please?" He asked putting down his hood.

"Hey sugar"

A pretty bar-girl was pushing up against him.

He smiled and played along with her. "How you doing beautiful?"

She giggled and stroked his hair. "Looking for a good time?"

"Emma get back to work" Daniella said to the girl.

The king immediately recognized the girl and almost laughed when she didn't immediately recognize him.

"Sorry for being a distraction" He said smiling.

She shrugged. "You're not so special she does it with everyone"

Tristan laughed. "Oh that was offensive"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this" she muttered and walked off to get his ale.

It was always nice for him to see how differently he was treated when he was a 'peasant'.

Still there was something about this girl that interested him.

She returned with his ale and he handed her the money. "Care to sit down with me for a moment?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I got work"

He pulled out a few more coins and gave them to her. "How bout now?"

She sat down with him and sighed. "And you want what?" She asked trying to be polite.

"You seem stressed. How bout you calm down and start by telling me your name?" He said.

"Daniella" She responded.

"So can I call you Dani?" He asked grinning.

"No" She retorted. "And you, do you have a name?"

"People usually refer to me as Henry" Tristan lied.

"So how old are you?" She asked him.

"Eighteen, quite interrogating me, how bout you get something to drink?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not"

Time went by and a few hours later a cloaked figure came into the bar and approached the king.

Daniella looked up smiling. "You have to leave already?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow" He promised kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle watched as 'Henry' left the tavern and she hurried to get back to her work. It had been stupid of her to let him consume her night but there was something about him that she enjoyed.

She picked up his empty drink and washed the mug out. The tavern was mostly empty by this time and Emma was sitting in the corner counting her coins.

The tavern owner approached her with his offer once more. "It's your choice" he murmured.

She nodded. "I'll take it, as long as we split the money seventy- thirty"

"Deal" He said shaking her hand.

Meanwhile Marie was pacing the castle halls impatiently. He fiancé had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. She would have to make a greater attempt to woo him if she would be happy. It had never been so hard before, men had always been falling at her feet.

An evil smile crossed her pretty face as she pulled a cloak over her body and mounted her horse. She rode out into the market barely missing the king as she headed toward a small cottage at the edge of the village.

Dismounting her horse she knocked on the door.

"Come in Marie" Came the voice of an old woman.

Marie wasn't surprised the old hag knew her name for she was a witch, and witches were always filled with surprises.

She entered the cottage to find herself in a beautiful room, much larger than anyone normal could imagine would fit into the cottage.

"Miss Marlene" Marie begged getting to her knees. "I need you to supply me with a love potion."

"A love potion?" The old lady cackled. "For that charming husband of yours?"

Marie nodded.

The old lady headed into the other room and reappeared momentarily with a bottle filled with a clear liquid. "Here child" She said smiling. "Give him a drop of this every night, it will work for only a day, and then when it begins to wear off give him some more."

Marie took the bottle and thanked the lady before riding back towards the castle.

She entered the room to find Tristan sleeping. She smiled and changed into her night robe and lay down beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan got out of bed before his fiancé and changing into simple peasants clothes he mounted a horse and rode towards the tavern. He entered it and took a seat. He spotted Emma but Danielle was nowhere to be seen.

He got an ale and began to drink. About ten minutes later Danielle came from the room her hair slightly frazzled and her button down shirt more opened than should have been. She was clutching a bag of coins and poured it out on the tavern owner's table and as promised she gave him thirty coins out of the hundred she had received. She quickly buttoned her shirt and smoothed down her hair.

It was then she spotted 'Henry' sitting in the corner.

She looked somewhat flustered when she nodded to him but didn't sit beside him. "I'm going to take the day off" She told the tavern owner and escaped the tavern.

Tristan paid for his drink and followed her out. "Danielle?"

She spun around. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you"

They both knew it was a lie but Tristan said nothing.

"Care to walk with me?" He asked offering her his hand in a kingly manner.

Her eyebrows rose and he quickly put his arm down.

"I guess I could do that" She said smiling.

Marie awoke clutching her bottle of love potion and looked around but the king was nowhere in sight. "Dammit"She swore under her breath.

"The king went out to the market this morning" Her spy said walking into her chambers.

"What?" Marie asked annoyed.

She changed into a beautiful gown and had three servants escort her to the door. Then found three of her most efficient messengers. "Go find the king, and have him returned as soon as possible. Also have our wedding moved to tomorrow" She ordered.

The men nodded and moved quickly out into the market.

They were sitting by the fountain. Danielle was attempting to balance on the side of the huge fountain but slipped and fell back onto the king. "Sorry" She giggled. Her dirty-blonde hair swept across his face.

He grinned.

"Your Majesty!"

Tristan spun around, Danielle still in his arms.

"Majesty, Milady Marie is searching for you" The messenger said.

Danielle gasped. "Oh crap.. Your Majesty" She said dropping and bowing to the ground. "Forgive me"

"For what Danielle, you are in no trouble." Tristan said smiling.

"I'll call for you" He said smiling as he was led back with the messengers.

"Oh Tristan darling, I was terrified" Marie said hugging him tightly.

He nodded. "Yes Yes. I'm fine."

"Care for something to drink?" She asked.

"Not now. I'd like to call that dancer back however, Danielle"

Marie flinched. "A dancer? Oh darling I don't think that's necessary."

He shrugged. The messengers were immediately sent to get Danielle.

She soon entered the palace in her usual dancing attire. She smiled when she saw the prince.

"That's the girl we caught the prince with this morning" Her spy muttered into her ear.

Marie was filled with jealousy. She poured half the bottle of love potion into a glass of wine.

She handed it to the king who drank it steadily, consuming the entire thing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a sick sort of feeling, as though his wine had already spoiled. He finished it anyway, as though he had no choice in the matter. It was then he turned to face Marie.

She smiled. "The Dancer can leave now" She ordered.

Tristan nodded without second glancing at Danielle.

Confused the dancer said nothing but rather reluctantly left the palace.

Marie led Tristan into their room. "Our Wedding will be tomorrow my love."

"Anything to please you dearest." He murmured somewhat in a trance.

"Also you are to never go into the market again" She ordered.

"Of course of course."

Marie smiled, it had been almost to easy. She had the king kneeling before her willing to do anything for her.

- - -

The next day was the wedding. Tristan woke up, Marie was already up and getting dressed. Many servants came in at once to dress him for the wedding. He did not protest and when Marie walked in he ogled at her. "You are so beautiful" He said kissing her hand.

"I know" Was her response.

She giggled and left the room.

A few hours past and the court was filled with people as Marie soon began to walk down the aisle.

Tristan could not take his eyes off of her...

"I do" Marie was saying when he finally came into focus of off her beautiful face.

"And do you King Tristan take Countess Marie to be your lawful wedded wife"

Something inside Tristan jumped but still under the spell said. "I do"

He took Marie and kissed her passionately.

- - -

As soon as the crowd had left Marie took some more love potion and poured it into his drink.

"Drink!" She ordered.

He did. "Will you dance Marie?" He asked her somewhat entranced.

She giggled and began to dance with him.

"No not like that, like Danielle" He whispered.

Her face turned red with anger. Even with all the potion he still had that STUPID dancer on his mind, well she could fix that.


End file.
